


Lost wolf memories

by orphan_account



Category: 07 Ghost, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Good Ayanami, Teito is a wolf, mentorships, pack mentality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teito Klein is a battle slave that is allowed to attend the top military academy. In the nights leading up to the final exams Teito has dreams of who he thinks will be his bond mate. His best friend and pack mate Mikage shares these thoughts. Mikage is the first human to be recognized as a wolf's pack mate.Unbeknownst to the soldiers around the academy Teito is the black furred wolf that is occasionally seen on the nights of the full moon. Who is his bond mate and why is his scent drenched in blood?





	1. Chapter 1

Teito's POV 

It was the night of the full moon and two days before final exam day. I lay on the grass in the hidden part of the school's courtyard. Most people saw me as a battle slave given the rare chance at becoming a soldier. What most people didn't see was the wolf within. All except for one. A blonde haired boy the same age found out my secret three years ago. He had stumbled across me changing back into my human form the day after the full moon. The wolf itself was all black and was about 100 pounds soaking wet. I only made the change once a month to keep our dorm mates from getting suspicious. 

The moon allowed my wolf to stay calm during the rest of the month. The sun would soon rise so I shifted back into my human form. I made it back to the dorm two minutes before our cadet sergeant came in to wake us. Mikage looked down from his bunk that was above mine and asked in a happy whisper," Teito! How did it go last night?" I said stretching out the kinks in my neck," About the same as usual Mikage. Though I had that dream again." 

Mikage's eyes lit up in excitement as we changed into our uniforms. I had barely finished buttoning my jacket before he dragged me off to get breakfast. He got us two plates of bacon and eggs before dragging me off to the roof where we usually ate. Mikage said after he polished off his plate," Alright now tell me about the dream. Do you think you have found your human bond mate?" Mikage was almost like a pack mate to both myself and my wolf but a bond mate is someone the wolf and the human are bonded to forever. I said with a sigh," I don't know Mikage. Honestly I just don't know." 

All I knew was that the person was male and had silver hair. The scent was one drenched in blood but cared about those under him. I hoped that whoever he was he would accept my wolf but I didn't count on it. Mikage was content to let me think things out. He knew from experience it would take me a long time to be able to trust my bond mate. The bell soon rang and I followed him to class. The teacher lectured us on how we are supposed to act. 

I tuned the man out until I heard," Teito Klien I am very disheartened that you don't attend my practical lessons." I surpressed a yawn as I said," I'm exempt from all practical lessons by order of Chairman Miroku." 

I could see the man's disappointment that he couldn't get me removed for it. I internally sighed thinking,: Stupid humans. The chairman would never let me go that easily. He at leasts suspects what I am on the inside.: It wasn't long after that we were dismissed to prepare for the final exam. I went out into the courtyard to practice Zaiphon followed close behind by Mikage. 

Zaiphon is an energy that follows through people and allows them to turn their life source into energy. It turns into a tangible energy many times in the form of words. This can be used to attack, heal, or manipulate things. The most common form of Zaiphon is the attack form. It is rare for the gene that allows humans to use it is a recessive gene. 

I stood off to the side of the courtyard watching Mikage carefully. He wasn't the strongest of cadets but he was skilled in distracting opponents to get hits in. Our teamwork was nearly perfect when we fought together. He also could bring out my fiery temper that no one else was able to. Mikage took a shot off at me with his Zaiphon and I easily brought up a shield to block it. I had to jump back as he came at close for hand to hand mixed with Zaiphon. I dodged activating my own Zaiphon throwing my own punches his way. As always with our practice sessions they went well into the night. 

The next morning we appeared at the examination area. I was sporting a cut to the right side of my cheek while Mikage had a bruise forming under his right eye. The other cadets looked at us like we had lost our minds. Mikage grinned happily while my face was like stone. One of the militaries fortress ships was preparing to land nearby. It was interesting due to the fact the only time they showed up is when a high ranking officer is looking for a begleiter. 

One of the exam proctors said," Teito Klien you team is waiting for you." She gave me a pointed look that said I had better move my ass or she would disqualify me. I walked over to where my team was. It was myself, Mikage, Shuri Oak and two of his friends. They didn't seem like much so I knew it would be between myself and Mikage to deal with the trials. 

She led us into a large circular room and as the door on the opposite side opened she said," You are to defeat this prisoner. You must work together and use all you have learned otherwise you will die. If you cannot defeat him or you abandon your comrades you will be disqualified." The prisoner was all muscle and was huge compared to us students. He looked more like an experiment gone wrong than a human. 

Mikage gave me a look before he slowly started moving behind the man. I heard one of the other cadets say confidently," It's just another hologram. Like our training exercises." Mikage rolled his eyes and mouthed," Idiots." My lips twitched in amusement at my pack mates annoyance. He didn't show it but he disliked most of the team. I internally winced as the prisoner swung his large hands at the boy. The attack knocked him straight into the wall. A loud crunch sound of bones breaking could easily be heard. 

Shuri ran at the door and began to bang on it begging to be let out. I called forth my Zaiphon and shot it at the prisoner keeping a close eye on Mikage so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. He too attacked but from the back as I attacked from the front. The prisoner growled when the attacks landed. He swung towards Mikage and before he could move the man grabbed him by the throat. I sprung into action hitting the pressure points in the abdomen forcing the man to freeze. With that done I swung around onto the arm holding my only friend and brought my knee down on the open part of the elbow shattering it. The prisoner dropped Mikage back onto the ground. 

My blue Zaiphon surrounded his neck as I saw Mikage land perfectly on his feet. I said coldly," Surrender or die." I could smell the fear radiating off of the man. I froze when a somewhat familiar scent filled the air. My eyes looked around trying to locate the scent. My search was interrupted by our proctor who walked in and said angrily," Teito Klein your exam is not over. Finish the prisoner."

I gave her a cold look releasing my Zaiphon letting prisoner breath a sigh of relief. I said controlling my emotions," There's no reason to kill him. He is defeated." A harsh wind past me and a red Zaiphon hit the prisoner killing him instantly. I spun on my heel my eyes sought out the attacker. A man with silver hair and violet eyes. He said his cold tone matched my own," Too slow Teito Klein." 

With that said he turned and left. I asked looking at Mikage," Who was that?" Mikage said watching him leave as well," That was the Chief of Staff Ayanami. I heard he never comes to these. I wonder what brought him here? Teito what's wrong?" 

I was sniffing the air curiously when he asked that. My wolf instincts were trying to take over. That man's scent was drenched in blood.


	2. Black Hawks

That night I sat on Mikage's bed wrapping up his wounds. He whined as I tightly wrapped his arm," Teito not so tight. That hurts damn it." I shrugged and said," You were stupid enough to get yourself injured Mikage. Now hold still while I finish." 

When I was done I looked at my best friend. Tomorrow we would be assigned to different officers of the military and different squads. There was no telling if we would end up anywhere near each other. I asked not meeting his gaze," Mikage you know about my past right? That i was a battle sklave before coming here?" Mikage nodded watching me carefully probably wondering where this was going. 

I said softly barely above a whisper," I never knew my family and before coming here I never really had any friends. But I guess being best friends with you is close." I looked up cautiously to see the boy's reaction and started in surprise. Mikage had tears dripping down his face. I asked worriedly," Mikage what's wrong? Why are you crying?" 

Mikage said swiping away the tears," How else was I supposed to react. That was the first time you ever said something like that Teito." I gave a rare soft smile at Mikage who sat even more stunned. The last time I tried to smile it had been forced. Now it seemed for natural a true smile for the first time. Mikage finally just leaned back against his bed and said," You are my best friend Teito no matter what I will never abandon you. Even after graduation tomorrow when we get to different superiors. You are like a brother to me and I will always be your pack mate. If we die we die together." 

He held out his right arm to me his fist closed and waited. Without a second thought I touched my fist to his and said," Yes we will die together." With that I climbed down to my own bed before falling asleep. 

The next morning we all submitted our battle reports. After I had submitted mine the intercom buzzed and said," Teito Klein report to Chairman Miroku's office right away. Teito Klein report to Chairman Miroku's office right away." I hummed in surprise as I thought,: I wonder what the Chairman wants. He usually doesn't call for me this early in the morning for an assignment.: 

In less than five minutes later I arrived at his office. I knocked on the door waiting for an order to enter. A full minute later a deep voice said," Enter." When I entered I took notice that the Chairman was behind his desk as normal but was surprised to see another man in the room. It was the man from the exams the day before. The Chief of Staff Ayanami. 

I walked in and snapped a stiff salute. Ayanami's eyes burrowed into my back as I stood in front of Miroku. Miroku said eyeing me carefully," Teito this is the Chief of Staff Ayanami. I am assigning you to be his begleiter." I showed no outward signs but inwardly I was confused. This was a high ranking officer. Why am I getting assigned to him? 

As if sensing my confusion Ayanami said placing a hand on my shoulder," I will take him now Chairman. So he can be acquainted with his fellow black hawks." The Chairman gave me a look that said to behave myself or else. I followed the silver haired man out of the Chairman's office and down to one of the hangers. During the trip he never said a word. His scent was still the same from yesterday. It was still drenched in blood but with a hidden layer of kindness. I had the feeling that that was only for the Black Hawks his direct subordinates. 

In the back of my mind I wondered how to approach him about the issues of being part wolf. I had to spend the full moons under the moonlight in my wolf form or risk losing control over it. I wondered if I could sneak off base easily or if there was any courtyards that would have a few trees to by. We reached the ship that I had seen come in right before my exams. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a magnificent ship. If I remembered correctly it was rawkzile an imperial flagship. 

Ayanami didn't wait for me as he continues onto the ship assuming I would follow. I had to jog to catch up with the man's long strides. I could smell the scent of blood that practically dripped off this ship. Everyone here had killed and had killed a lot. Not that I was one to complain. I had probably killed just as much as the normal soldiers in cold blood under the orders of the Chairman. I glanced up at the older man but he didn't even give me a glance. I memorized the hallways as I followed him and as we passed fellow soldiers were giving me strange looks. Was it because the Chief of Staff was escorting me or was it something more? We made our way through some large doors. 

We were now on the bridge of the ship. Ayanami's cold eyes sweeper over each member of crew and said," Prepare to take off. I want to make it back at Houburg Fort. Most of the soldiers went straight to work but a handful of them came closer. I blinked and took a quick step back as one of them came right up close to inspect me. He had black hair with sunglasses that prevented me from telling his eye color. He had an interesting scent about him. Almost like he only had half a soul. 

Ayanami said his voice like ice," That is Major Hyuuga, next to him is his begleiter Konatsu. You will be working closely with Konatsu to learn your duties. Kuroyuri is one of our youngest members. I believe you both are close to the same age. Her begleiter is Haruse. Finally there is Katsuragi. These are your fellow Black Hawks. Each member deserves your respect and you will have to earn theirs." My shoulders slumped slightly as I realized all of them had the same kind of scent. Only half a soul. 

The one known as Hyuuga sniffed the air carefully obviously scenting the air same as myself. His eyes locked onto mine with a knowing look. He said looking over at Ayanami," Hey Ayatan there is more to this boy than meets the eye." I stiffened in response as all eyes turned towards me. I felt my wolf push forward in response to the sudden agitation. I saw Hyuuga take a small step back when he caught my eyes. 

I tried to take a step back but Ayanami was suddenly right behind me. Our eyes met and behind his coldness was surprise.


End file.
